


Loose Screw

by calamitasCorvus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Repairs, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitasCorvus/pseuds/calamitasCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton damages himself during a late-night performance and heads over to Alphys to get fixed. Displeased with his attitude, she decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Screw

Mettaton switched off the camera in his studio and stretched his arms out in the air, groaning.  
The clock showed 10pm. It was already way after his show was over, he didn't want to keep his watchers up at night, watching his fabulous performance. They needed their beauty sleep afteral.  
He stretched one more time, listening to the squeaks of his metal body. The sudden harsh squeak caught his ear and he cringed, putting his microphone back on the table.

"Well, well..looks like tonights performance got a little rough" he chuckled and flicked at his chestplate, it was hanging a little loose.

He might have been a little too extreme with his posing, so the bolts and screws got a little loose here and there. But it wasn't much of a problem, it was easy repairs.  
He headed towards the door and shut off all the lights and other equipment, blowing a kiss at the big screen he usually views himself on. Mettaton headed down the hallway and out of his studio, making his way over to Alphys. He texted her on his way, so he won't jump in unannounced. However, she knew he'll be late anyway. It's common for him to show up right on time, but wait 15 minutes before knocking. Fashionably late, you know?  
Metta was still fixing his makeup when Alphys opened the door. Already in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. He didn't wake her, but the evening meant movies and snacks to relax.

"Mmm...evening Mettaton.." she yawned again

"Evening beautiful! I'm sorry for showing up so late, but I need a little bit of service" he made a pouty face and pointed at the chestplate.

Alphys looked really fed up at this point. She just rolled her eyes and headed over to the workbench, her tail lazily dragging behind her. Mettaton sat down on the desk and crossed his legs, swinging his foot while watching Alphys stumble around, collecting her tools.

"What did you even do to mess yourself up so badly?" she sighed and picked up a screwdriver and some pliers.

She lifted his arms and told him to keep them there until she takes a look. The bolts on his chestplate were literally barely dangling there, one more dramatic pose and he'd have fallen apart like a broken doll. She picked up the pliers and started to re-align the bolts into their proper places. It was kinda like assembling legos, just fit the bolt into its hole...only proves how often Metta gets messed up. Once his chestplate was clicked into place, it was time to screw the bolts shut so they wouldn't get loose again. She sat down on the desk and picked up the screwdriver before jamming it under his arm, trying to feel where the screws are.  
She clanked the tip of the screwdriver around his chestplate, scraping over the metal to hopefully knock the tip of the screwdriver onto the X at the top of the screw, it was pretty much a matter of feeling your way around. But Mettaton strongly insisted to not have any visible screws on top of his body, he was so picky sometimes...  
Mettatons face grew warm and he tensed up before his arms jolted down to his knees, making Alphys drop her screwdriver.

"Mettaton w-what gives? I told you to s-sit still" she huffed and climbed down onto the floor to grab her tool.  
He grinned awkwardly.  
"Oh I'm soooo sorry, darling! I don't know what came over me"  
"Right...just sit still now. Please?" she climbed onto the desk again and held Mettatons arm still, it probably wouldn't help much, considering how strong he is. Once the screwdriver was back in his chestplate, poking around, Mettaton was wiggling in his seat more and more to Alphys' frustration.

But at the same moment, a realization came over her face. It was late, so she didn't notice earlier..but...whenever she fixes him, she powers him off, afraid he'd be hurting when she's evening out the bumps or pulling him apart. It didn't seem like it hurt at all, but she had to make sure. She scraped the screwdriver over the side of his chestplate and Metta jolted in his seat.  
A mischevious grin creeped onto her face. Oh this was just PERFECT. This will be the perfect payback for getting disturbed in the middle of the night, because he's so careless during his performances.

"actually...I t-think I need you to lay down. I can't see well f-from this angle" she pushed his chest gently.  
He did as he was told, quickly realizing his mistakes once the metal edges of the workbench she uses to stick her tools to, caught both his hands. He got tricked and he didn't really like it.  
"A-Alphys, darling...?" his voice started to sound uneasy.  
"Your chestplate is in a really bad state...but not as bad as your manners!" she smirked and fixed up the screws, taking her precious time with it and enjoying his flustered expression.

He started heating up really fast, the pink heart locked on his waist flickered and pulsed frantically. Quiet gasps and snickers escaped his lips as he tried his best to keep his composure. He wasn't sure how long he could stay calm, he just wanted to laugh and trash around, but giving Alphys the satisfaction? He couldn't do that, HE was the star here.

His thoughts got quickly blown off when Alphys picked up a buffer. The uneasy grin grew on his face and his cheeks shined in a bright pink glow.  
"A-Alphys darling, darling..! T-there's no need to polish me, there's no scratches see?" he quickly glanced at his arms and chest, but couldn't see more than that from his position.  
"Oh nonsense, you wouldn't want to look like a scratched up wreck now, do you?" she chuckled quietly and pushed the buffers edge under his chestplate.  
Mettaton struggled in his spot and instantly burst off laughing, the spinning brush blew wind into his wires and the soft bristles created light static that he couldn't take. The gentle jolts of electricity rushed through his circuits, creating an unbearable sensation. Exactly like getting butterflies from excitement, the feeling radiated through every wire.  
"N-no please, please! Sweetheart!"  
"Oh now you're saying please? M-Maybe you'll think twice next time you decide to wake me up in the middle of the night!" she dug her claws under his arms, scraping over the slippery metal.  
"D-doctor pleahahahase! O-oh god! I-I'm sorry I woke you! S-stop tickling!"  
"Sorry Metta, I'll stop when I f-feel like it. My movie's already over because of you and I can't just l-let you walk away like it's nothing!"

  
Mettatons uneasy grin instantly became a really pitiful expression, almost doing puppy eyes at the lizard to make her stop, but to no avail. The claws scraped over the metal, tail thumping over his stomach in a melodic clank against the glass. Another burst of laughter came and steam poofed out of all seams, tears streaming down his face. This is where Alphys finally crossed her arms victoriously and glanced down at him.

"Y-you promise to be more careful during your performances?" she smirked.  
Mettaton nodded eagerly as she switched off the electromagnet under the desk. He sat up and wiped his face with the glow, mascara running everywhere, still huffing and wheezing to catch his breath.  
"oh but dear doctor...I have to return the favor!" he laughed and snatched Alphys before she even thought of trying to scatter away. His noodly arms wrapping around her and prodding at her feet and sides.  
He stopped tickling her and picked her up in his arms.

  
"So how about a movie before bed, doctor Alphys?" he chuckled and pecked at her red cheek before carrying her upstairs.  
His shoulderpad falling down as he stepped off the desk.  
"oh not AGAIN!" he whined when Alphys covered her mouth, chuckling.

  
Here we go again?


End file.
